magnum_opusfandomcom-20200215-history
Voight, Ares
Voight, Ares Profile Sex/Gender: Male/Heterosexual Birthplace: Sarack Space Colony, Jupiter Age: 45 Height: 6'5" Weight: 200lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Build: Muscular Alignment: Chaotic Good Attitude: Stoic, Tactical, Insulated Background Early Life Ares was born on the space colony of Sarack, which orbits Jupiter. Sarack was primarily a housing facility for miners. At a very young age Ares showed a great depth of intelligence and strategic prowess. He accelerated through the limited schooling available to him and quickly was noticed by the local authorities as a valuable asset. Though originally trained in politics, Ares quickly shifted towards a more military carrier. By the time Ares was in his early 20s he had already formed and commanded his own mercenary group called the Carcharodon Company, defending Sarack from numerous pirate attacks. His sister, Crisbell, was similarly intelligent and skilled, but had taken a career in private investigations. This eventually led her to get involved in a number of spy organizations, playing the line between various political entities. Her lack of allegiance eventually got her caught up in a massive scandal with the EAU. Ares was always close to his sister and was perhaps the only person who actually knew who she really was. When EAU authorities began hunting for her, Ares decided to relocate her and his company to Venus where the EAU had very little control. In order to hide Crisbell's identity, she changed her name and falsified their marriage. While Carcharodon Company was fairly unknown outside of Sarack Colony, its role in the Venusian war between Aphrodia and Ishtar solidified it as a major force to be reckoned with. Many of its most valuable employees were acquired on Venus, including Dakota Suun. With a bolstered reputation, Ares left his sister on Venus and returned to the outer system to take on some of the EAU's most profitable contracts. While developing research on a faster than light travel, the U.C. required highly skilled mercenaries and quickly offered Carcharodon a contract. Ares had been smart enough to only take U.C. contracts that he knew would not involve major political entities and was well aware that this new offer came straight from to brass. Despite the extremely high pay, he turned down the offer. Most of his company agreed with his decision. They were not in favor of such a high risk venture, regardless of the pay. Despite Ares's careful plans to hide his sister from authorities, the U.C. managed to discover her location. Using her as blackmail, they forced Ares to accept the contract. Though Ares was not popular on a personal level with much of his company, they still respected him greatly for his tactical genius. When he revealed that company would actually take up the new contract with the U.C., many of his employees were shocked and confused, though most of them chalked it up to the massive pay off offered for the job. First Arrival on Arkos Ares was on the first crew to travel on the U.C.'s new faster than light device. Called Project Columbus, the device was created using technology developed from a previous endeavor called Project Weyl. Although it was called a faster than light drive, it was actually a device that would tear holes into hyperspace. As such, it didn't send its payloads to a distance star system, but to another dimension entirely. Ares's crew successfully landed on an alien planet (later to be known as Arkos) covered in what appeared to be a mossy substance (an early stage of Botah). Their intended landing zone was the same location as their last probe and payload lander, designed to scout and prepare the area for a manned team. Although the lander had successfully constructed their base of operations, extreme electromagnetic radiation caused the drop-ship to veer off course, forcing the crew to trek across the foreign landscape. In the process, one of the research scientists, Dr. Dasmin Armet, became infected with Botah. Trying and failing to rescue the scientist, Ares also became infected, but took initiative and managed to amputate his own arm before it could spread. Although the crew had found relative safety within their base, they quickly discovered that they were in a dire situation. They had already lost one of their crew and their head of security, Ares, was severely injured. They could not regain contact with the primary research group (Control) which was suppose to be their means of returning home, and their drop-ship was unreachable, surrounded in an increasingly volatile sea of Botah and extreme radiation. Their supplies would last them for months but were finite. While the majority of the research team focused on survival and regaining contact with Control, their eminent biologists, Dr. Shea Rogamma, had been studying the Botah collective, primarily from samples collected from Ares's severed arm. Botah turned out to be a treasure trove of biological tools and information. More importantly, however, Botah contained a highly evolved version of a Gupta-Troxel cybernetic supercomputer, which she called Sita, inherited down from the first probes that landed on Arkos (though Dr. Rogamma was unaware of their origins, she did notice the incredible similarities between Sita and GTCSs). By culturing and reproducing Sita, Dr. Rogamma was able to develop a symbiotic Botah life form (later called Tukusa) that would act as a suit to protect its wearer from infectious Botah and the extreme radiation. Though Ares and most of the crew were hesitant to install Dr. Rogamma's experimental artificial organs, their lack of progress on returning home eventually forced them to accept. The effects of the Sita and Tukusa were drastic. Not only was Ares capable of leaving the confines of the base, but the Tukusa also grew a facsimile of his missing arm. No longer threatened by the radiation or Botah, Ares was able to lead his security team to the drop-ship.